This invention relates to antenna mountings and more particularly for a roof mount connecting the antenna to a vehicle.
Numerous types of transmitting and receiving equipment are carried in a vehicle and require the use of an antenna to receive and transmit the various signals. Most vehicles contain a radio which requires an antenna. If the radio includes FM, an improved type of an antenna is required which can clearly pick up the FM signals. Many vehicles also carry CB radios which also need long antennas for receiving and transmitting signals.
With improved type of equipment, additional types of transceiver equipment are also carried in the vehicle. At times, a complete amateur radio will be contained in the vehicle which also requires the use of a power antenna. Should the vehicle be used as the base station for a radio controlled airplane or other similar equipment, again an improved type of antenna is required on the vehicle.
The antennas which are mounted on the vehicle must be positioned to extend far enough above the vehicle so as to avoid interference by other vehicles and other surrounding buildings and environment blocks. In many situations, the antenna is connected to the trunk of the vehicle and extends upwardly from the trunk as high as possible to avoid such interference. Since the trunk is on a relatively lower portion of the vehicle, at least the lower part of the antenna must be utilized to overcome the interference of the vehicle itself. Therefore the antennas generally extending from the trunk or or hood of the vehicle are extremely tall. This presents a problem of supporting the antenna, preventing it from snapping off at fast speeds, avoiding its interferring with other vehicles and overhead trees and wires, and maintaining appropriate eletrical contact with the transceiver equipment in the car.
Another problem with existing types of antenna mounts concerns appropriate electrical connection between the antenna and the vehicle as well as the internal equipment. One cable is generally provided between the antenna and the transceiver for transmitting and receiving the signals between the equipment and the antenna. At the same time, the antenna must be grounded and generally a ground is provided on the vehicle itself. Therefore, the mounting bracket or clamp supporting the antenna onto the vehicle usually includes a conductive connection which provides the ground between the antenna and the vehicle. This has presented problems since it is often difficult to make direct electrical contact with the vehicle because of the paint, grease and other films frequently covering the exterior of the vehicle. As a result, holes are made into the vehicle through which the antenna extends and the antenna is inserted through the hole clamping it to the vehicle.
Once a puncture is made into the vehicle to receive the antenna, it becomes a permanent mark and if the antenna is removed there is a definite damage to the vehicle which is rather costly to repair. Additionally, as new equipment is manufactured, it is frequently desirous to change the type of antenna replacing an existing one with an improved type of antenna. However, the antennas vary in size, the feed through cables also vary, and a puncture or opening made into the vehicle will not always universally accommodate different sized antennas. In changing equipment it therefore frequently becomes necessary to make additional holes and damage to the car in order to receive the new type equipment.
There is accordingly a need for an improved type of mounting for connecting an antenna to a vehicle. The improved mounting should place the antenna in a suitable position which avoids interference with the vehicle itself as well as neighboring vehicles and buildings. This would generally necessitate placing the antenna at the highest position of the vehicle itself. Also, the antenna mounting should be such as to ground the antenna without necessarily making holes into the vehicle itself. This would permit replacement or removal of the antenna without leaving a damaged vehicle. At the same time the mounting should be able to accommodate different sized antennas and different types and sizes of cable connections.